


Little Red

by kurage_hime



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: Andrew Wolfe takes Catherine Reddy’s virginity. Fortunately or unfortunately for his precious little “Red,” he doesn’t justtake…





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



Her name was Catherine Reddy.

Her big brother was the only one who called her “Catherine.” Everyone else just called her “Red.”

To be honest, she preferred “Red.” After all, it was _his_ pet name for her too.

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Re~eeed, happy birthday to yooooooouuuuuuu!”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Andrew, you sound like a dog that needs to be put out of its misery.”

“Well…put me out of my misery then.” Andrew leaned over to nip playfully at her neck.

Andrew Wolfe. Stereotypically tall, dark, and handsome. Also over twice her age and every bit the predator that his last name would suggest. Oh, right. About that last bit…

“Whaaaat?” he asked with a feigned, whipped puppy whine. “You don’t think a new pack of Wolfe cubs would make the perfect sweet sixteen birthday gift? I’m crushed.”

“As a matter of fact? No. The Academy would expel me if they found out I was pregnant.” Red thought of the exclusive eighty-grand per pupil per year private school she was attending with a shudder. “If my brother didn’t kill me first. Or you.” She stared pointedly at Andrew. “I’m sure he’d want to take an axe, or maybe a chainsaw, to you.”

“I have the perfect solution. You won’t get pregnant if we do it this way,” Andrew declared – and shifted.

It wasn’t like a horror movie. There were no bone-crunching contortions or shrieks of agony or weird, liminal stages of the transformation. No bursting out of his clothing either since he was already naked. (Actually, they both were. Naked.) One second, Andrew was a man. The next, he wasn’t, and he’d become a wolf instead. Simple as that.

Well, kind of. He looked like a wolf as long as you didn’t look too closely. The head and the thick, grey-tipped black fur were entirely lupine. But the torso was too flat and broad, the limbs too straight and long. And he still had hands, jointed fingers, and opposable thumbs.

It was Old World magic, or so Andrew had told her once upon a time back when they’d first met. (A rare visit to her now deceased grandmother.) Red didn’t pretend to understand it.

“Um, are you sure we’ll be safe this way?” Red asked. Skepticism warred with hormones. She was wavering. “This wasn’t how I imagined my first time, you know…”

Andrew nodded. He couldn’t speak in wolf form. His liquid, almond-shaped eyes were serious.

“Oh. Well. Okay…”

Andrew licked her face with his long, wet tongue. He was delighted.

Red, on the other hand, was more delighted when he licked her in _other_ places. Andrew had plenty of experience, and he had a talented tongue even as a human. As a wolf, though – holy fuck, indeed! The rough tongue swiping up and down, up and down the length of her vulva was tantalizing, and against the tiny, sensitive button of her clitoris, the pleasure was all-consuming. It was like being eaten alive. Or just being eaten out. Whatever.

However, oral sex was as far as she and Andrew had ever gotten. Tonight, in honor of her sixteenth birthday, they would go all the way.

Andrew, savage beast that he was, needed no preparation. He was already more than ready for his beloved Catherine Reddy.

He rolled Red onto her stomach. She allowed it and registered no protest. He wanted to do it doggie style? It only seemed appropriate.

His wolf’s cock, thick and red and raw and pointed at the tip, slid into her without resistance. It felt oh so good – so damn good! – to be filled at last, and if he tore her hymen upon entry, she was too thrilled by the exquisite sensation to notice.

Then he began to thrust, his hips strong and sure, his soft fur warm against her back. There was a spot on the anterior wall of her vagina, close to the entrance, that ached with deep, almost unbearable sweetness whenever Andrew ground himself into it. Which he did. A lot. Distantly, Red realized she was moaning.

Andrew’s pace was accelerating now, and Red allowed herself to fall forward face first into her pillow. Andrew slid his arms underneath her chest, pausing for a moment to fondle her breasts, and up around her shoulders, pulling her more tightly into him. Red snuck a hand down between her own legs, exploring the place that they were joined and, as the sense of urgency intensified, rubbing herself frantically.

She was very close. They both had to be very close.

“Andrew, are you sure I can’t get pregnant?” Red gasped out between a series of powerful thrusts.

Andrew merely growled, dark and low. Red felt it in her bones more than she heard it her ears, and he brought his muzzle to her neck and bit down gently. He thrust into her twice more, so sharply that she squealed, and he reached orgasm.

Red felt the hot spurts of fluid before she felt the knot, and by the time she’d realized that the base of Andrew’s cock was swelling so dramatically inside of her that they’d be stuck together, it was too late: Red was coming too.

The orgasm struck her like a gale-force wind, far more intense than any she had ever experienced previously, either by her own hand or by fooling around with Andrew. Red thrashed and writhed and wailed. Time seemed to stand still.

Finally, it was over.

When she attempted to roll over to face Andrew, though, there was a painful tugging, and Andrew’s teeth pressed a warning into the flesh of her neck. Oh right. The knot. They’d have to wait it out.

They cuddled while they waited. Andrew, a heavy, furry weight on her back, was massaging her belly with one affectionate, vaguely paw-like hand.

The waiting took over thirty minutes, and when Andrew did slip out her with a limp, wet plop, he was human again. Red was already half asleep, eyes closed, sweaty and replete.

“Mmm, that was nice. Thank you,” she murmured.

“The pleasure was _all_ mine,” Andrew replied. He continued with his usual sweet, rambling nothings, soothing Red to into slumber…

“—should we name the cubs? The first bitch should definitely be Catherine…”

Ugh, did she just hear what she thought she’d just heard? Surely not. “What are you talking about? I thought you said—”

“Oh never mind.”

“But—”

“No worries. Happy birthday.”

 Andrew continued massaging her belly.


End file.
